


Let's Continue the Tale

by PointBlank007



Series: The Show Must Go On [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: House needs a future, OOC warning, Sad, Somewhat of a Drabble, it will be continued, needed to get this out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointBlank007/pseuds/PointBlank007
Summary: All things come to an end, House is nearing the end of an era and its time to tie a string to the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not seen the ending of House M.D then this contains SPOILERS you've been warned.

 

Life at the Hospital went on even after it lost two of its most memorable doctors, House died and Wilson quit to spend the rest of his days traveling. Chase became the new head of Diagnostics with Adams and Park as his fellows, Foreman kept his job and as far as everyone was aware none had any idea that Doctor Gregory House was alive… or so Wilson thought.

House was never one to go headlong into something without a backup plan of some sort, his plans didn’t always succeed like he wanted them to but it didn’t mean he stopped having them. The name badge under Foreman's wobbly table had just been to keep the man guessing, eventually he would over process it and just assume an odd coincidence was at fault, despite House’s best efforts he never quite took on the abhorrence for coincidences that his mentor had.

It was fine, the new dean of medicine had enough of House for one lifetime, the former doctor recognized that but he still needed a way to the world after Wilson...left.

The months passed with Wilson happy and with a smile on his face every day, he let his beard grow out and learned form his best friend the proper way to take care of the bike. Slowly making their way across the country like a pair of vagabonds with no care in the world they used the blond man’s considerable fortune to fund the trips and the misadventures they got to. Eventually Wilson began to tire out more easily, he got colds and coughs that began to take longer and longer to cure the closer they got to the end of the predicted five months.

It was during such a time that found House outside working on the bike while Wilson slumbered on the porch under the sunlight, as he was unable to ride much they had rented a small house in a rural area, reserving bike riding for the days where James could enjoy them, which weren’t often anymore.

The former diagnostics head had his back to the path and didn’t bother to turn around when he heard the small thuds and crumbles of leaves that a person was making in their way to them. The small community that surrounded them knew that they were both former doctors and as such tended to come around for consultations. The new arrival stood just slightly behind House but said nothing for a few minutes, he continued to work on the bike. Slowly a bag was lowered beside him, from his periphery he recognized it but said nothing as the other dug around the tool box and continued to House’s own bike to begin some work as well. Despite knowing him the least amount of time than the others this person knew not to get near what was obviously Wilson’s bike.

“You sure took your sweet time” it was the older man who spoke first

“You were harder to track than I had thought” as usual the expression on her face didn’t change. “how is he doing?”

Despite the concern he could hear in her voice she continued to switch tools and tune the bike as if nothing of particular importance was happening, it brought back a sense of normalcy to the atmosphere.

“The five months are almost up, he will make it perhaps to the sixth one but no longer” it might sound cold coming from him but throughout the journey they had shared Wilson had beaten into his friends head that he could not beat himself over the end of the road and had made him swear that he would find a way back to a semblance of a life after his passing. After the arduous friendship they had shared Greg would be damned if he didn’t honor the other man’s wish.

Silence fell again.

House took a moment to look over the young woman next to him, hair longer than he remembered and considerably less make up with an air of serenity around her that had been previously been filled with nervous energy and fear of what others might think of her. She seemed to have come into herself quite nicely; he knew she was brilliant and much more importantly observant, it was why he had placed his last thread back to the world with her.

Wilson shifted in the porch seat but did not awaken.

Grease stained hands finished whatever they had been doing in his bike and put away the tools. The same hands dug around her bag to pull out a thick book, it was placed at his side alongside a box the size of his palm. Standing up the young woman placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Call me when you are ready” she made her way to Wilson and kissed his cheek before moving forward and getting on the car parked on the curb and left.

House continued to work on the bike and Wilson continued to sleep, unaware of their visitor.

Later after both had eaten and gone to bed the oldest man approached the place where he had placed the book and the box.

_ The Invisible Universe: Dark Matter and Dark Energy  _ , obviously a very detailed book by the looks of it. Inside the box was single item, a cell phone very much like the one he usually had. 

On it a single contact was programmed.

_ The Bookie Monster. _

House smirked, his string to the world had just turned into a solid rope.


End file.
